


Pesadelo

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sirius is a little shit, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: A linha que separa o sonho da realidade é muito tênue; você pode atravessá-la sem perceber.





	Pesadelo

_Baby I’m preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down_

_Eat you alive_

 

— Eu não posso ficar mais com você. — Olhos desviados, corpos abraços em proteção própria, como escudos. Lágrimas. — Não posso, Sirius. É demais para mim... Chega.

— Não! Você sabe que isso não é algo definitivo, Remus. Tem conserto. Não desista assim. — Mãos em ombros, mãos que balançam ombros, mãos que machucam. Dor. — Você sempre desistiu depressa demais! Não é porque tudo deu errado que você precisa ir embora!

Gemidos, gestos bruscos, empurrões. Olhares atravessados na penumbra, raiva, mágoa, ódio, medo — tanto medo. Está no ar, é farejável.

— Eu só quero que a gente siga a nossa vida em separado, Sirius. Cada um no seu canto, sem raiva, sem ódio, só... Não consigo levar isso em frente. Não do jeito que as coisas estão agora.

Silêncio, pior tipo de silêncio, escuridão sombria, soberana. Esgotaram-se as palavras. Vazio profundo, mergulhos, recuos; distâncias de anos-luz num espaço de centímetros.

— Você tem medo de mim.

— Eu tenho medo de mim.

— Então vá embora.

Passos, lentidão, hesitação. Suspiros, decisão. Risos no que não se pode ver. Promessas:

— Você vai voltar. Quer queira, quer não, eu vou fazer você voltar. Prometo.

 

_Just like animals_

 

Acordo.

Por um segundo, me sinto perdido. Não sei exatamente onde estou — se no meu quarto ou na paisagem da lembrança — e, mesmo após constatar que tudo não passou de um sonho, não consigo me sentir tranquilo. Já se passaram duas semanas, eu sei, e nada aconteceu — na verdade, nunca senti tanto tédio em toda minha vida —, mas isso não é suficiente para me desligar de minhas preocupações estranhamente tolas.

 _Está tudo bem, Remus,_ digo a mim mesmo enquanto me levanto lentamente da cama. Está tudo escuro e silencioso no dormitório da Grifinória e o sol sequer terminou de despontar no horizonte; meu pesadelo me despertou muito mais cedo em relação à minha hora normale não tenho menores condições de voltar a dormir nesse momento. Desorientado, varro os olhos pelos rostos de meus companheiros de quarto, procurando em algum deles alguma corda que me segure à realidade — acabou o pesadelo, isso é real, se acalme, Sirius, se acalma — até que paro no rosto de Sirius.

Ele costumava se deitar na cama ao lado da minha; agora está no dossel mais distante, aquele perto da janela, e os raios oblíquos do amanhecer jogam sombras estranhas sobre suas feições, um jogo de luz que soa quase como uma ilusão de ótica; aqui, na distância, a impressão que tenho é a de que seus olhos estão abertos, me encarando diretamente na escuridão. Sirius sempre teve um olhar penetrante e é isso é o que eu costumava adorar nele, mas, nesse momento, a alucinação me causa um arrepio de ansiedade.

Fiz uma escolha e preciso seguí-la, mas ninguém disse que seria fácil. Não sei se me arrependo, mas sei que tomei a decisão certa; não entendo porque, mesmo assim, eu ainda me pego esperando por um impulso mágico que me faça mudar de ideia, por algo que me faça voltar para ele no fim. Eu bem sei que não sou forte o suficiente para isso.

 _Levante-se, Remus,_ repito. Divagações não servem de nada.  _Você tem tempo a mais para arrumar suas coisas, Remus._ Não parece um grande incentivo.  _O primeiro horário é herbologia, Remus._

Me levanto. E, enquanto vou até o banheiro para jogar uma água no corpo, quase consigo ver os olhos de Sirius me seguindo na escuridão.

Eu me lembro das palavras dele, oh se lembro.

Mas, em momentos como esse, eu bem que gostaria de esquecer.

 

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals_

 

Os dias são como areia em uma ampulheta; eles escorregam e o fazem devagar, mas não param. Quando terminei com Sirius, eu encarei o futuro com medo — de repente, eu me senti de novo uma criança assustada e sem perspectiva de nada, tal como fui no dia em que me Greyback me mordeu —, mas, ao contrário do que eu poderia pensar, nada realmente mudou. Continuo freqüentando os mesmos horários, odiando os mesmos professores, reservando o mesmo tempo diário para os deveres. A única mudança, talvez, tenha sido minha relação com James e Peter; pois, com a clara ruptura entre mim e Sirius (mesmo que ambos não soubessem de nosso relacionamento) os tornou temerosos sobre o que dizer e como agir perto de mim. Eu noto isso, mas não consigo culpá-los; nós costumávamos ser bastante unidos e agora eles não sabem o que fazer.

Eu também não sei.

Termino meu banho mais rápido do que gostaria, mas me sinto relaxado quando saio do banheiro. Há um grande espelho na lateral do cômodo, ligeiramente embaçado pelos vapores do meu banho, e eu me encaro de lado enquanto procuro minha varinha para me secar. Sempre fui magro, mas estou mais; há ângulos que não estavam aqui antes, camadas de gordura que se foram para dar lugar a uma formação esquelética. À medida que subo o olhar, identifico minhas maiores cicatrizes, visíveis até mesmo através a neblina do banheiro, e chego ao meu rosto.

Sirius está olhando para mim.

Por um segundo, me assusto, e pisco nervosamente para meu próprio reflexo; Sirius sorri para mim por entre minhas piscadas, como em frames de um filme antigo, e não é um sorriso bom ou generoso, é ruim como uma maldição. Um agouro. Como se eu precisasse de mais um.

Estou em pânico, mal consigo respirar; mantenho meus dedos tateando, contudo, até sentir minha varinha segura entre meus dedos. O que devo fazer com isso? Sirius no espelho, varinha na minha mão, o que devo fazer, Sirius ainda me encara e esse pânico é tão frio!

_Sirius, Sirius, saia daí, daqui, da minha cabeça, da minha vida, saia, saia, SAIA._

—  _Liquor_ — gaguejo o feitiço para limpar a neblina, mas nada acontece. Minhas mãos perderam a firmeza. —  _Liquor_  — tento novamente. Nada. —  _Liquor_!

Funciona. A neblina se retrai, tímida, e aos poucos abandona o espelho, mostrando meu reflexo; ajoelhado no chão, olhos fundos com pires, assustado como uma criança. Não há Sirius.  _Uma impressão da neblina, Remus. Só uma impressão da neblina._

O modo como estou assustado valeria outro banho, mas, de repente, decido que não quero; na verdade, não quero entrar nesse banheiro por um bom tempo. Tropeço para fora, toalha enrolada no corpo, e encontro tudo do mesmo jeito que deixei para trás, com a única exceção da cama de Sirius; ele não está dormindo. Está sentado, o peito desnudo, distraído com a paisagem da janela.

De todos nós, ele sempre foi aquele a acordar mais cedo. Ao notar minha presença, se vira para mim e se prepara para dizer as únicas palavras que temos trocado nas últimas duas semanas.

Me aproveito desse curto segundo para analisá-lo; ele não está mais magro. Não parece triste ou chateado. Na verdade, quando se vira...

Bom dia, Remus.

Não...

— Bom dia, Sirius.

Deve ter sido só impressão.

 

_So what you trying to do to me_

 

Herbologia é ruim; eu detesto. Mas sou logo recompensado pelos dois próximos horários, combo de defesa contra as artes das trevas, matéria que eu absolutamente adoro e estudo com prazer; quando chega o intervalo, eu mal consigo acreditar. Passou muito depressa.

Sento-me com James e Peter, mas não escuto nada do que eles dizem. Como, bebo, recolho meus materiais, saio. Estou com pressa para ir para o horário de poções e Slughorn não espera; pode ser bem desagradável às vezes.

No meio do caminho para as masmorras, encontro Lily. Ela está sozinha. Para onde foi Severus? Não pergunto. Ela está bonita, os cabelos jogados por cima do ombro com descaso, e seu sorriso é gentil. Está falando. Estou escutando.

— ... o dever?

— Oi?

— ... o dever, Remus!

— Desculpe, Lily. Voei. Pode repetir, por favor?

— Você deve alguma dificuldade para fazer o dever, Sirius? — repetiu Lily, claramente dividida entre a diversão e a impaciência. — Está tudo bem com você?

— Ah... — A encaro. Lily está sorrindo, eu estou sorrindo de volta, ela me fez uma pergunta, mas... — Ah. Estou. Estou bem.

— Hmmm... Sério? Não parece.

— Estou mesmo.

— Então me fala logo se você teve dificuldade ou não com o maldito dever!

— Ah... Oi?

Ela ri e ergue as mãos para o alto

— Desisto. Vamos, Remus, eu converso com você na hora que você acordar.

Chegamos nas masmorras e eu faço um esforço especial para prestar atenção no que Slughorn fala, mas não é fácil. Ao contrário dos primeiros horários do dia, onde estive em um ânimo considerado normal, agora eu me sinto subitamente sonolento; não tenho vontade de levantar a cabeça para nada. Quero me deitar, mas preciso ficar acordado.

— Hoje eu vou ensinar a fazer a Poção Travesseiro de Pedra, um importante sonífero para nossas noites mais agitadas... — Parece sacanagem ele falar de dormir quando estou aqui lutando contra esse corpo pesado e mole. — Ela garante um sono pesado e completamente sem sonhos por nove horas, mas deve ser usada em circunstâncias bem especiais...

— Esse tipo de aula é tão chato, né?

Viro minha cabeça, tencionando responder à Lily alguma coisa espirituosa, mas não é Lily que está do meu lado; é Sirius. Quero sentir algum estranhamento, afinal, nós não dividimos esse horário — ele largou a disciplina de poções no sexto ano —, mas estou tão cansado que não consigo nem me assustar. Sorrio; ele está bonito, os cabelos jogados para trás com todo o descaso que o caracteriza e que eu sempre achei, secretamente, muito charmoso.

— Você sabe que eu gosto de aulas teóricas — sorrio sonolentamente para ele. Não deveria estar fazendo. — Era de mim que você colava, afinal.

— “Ava” — Sirius destacou a sílaba com um estalo amargurado. — No passado, Sirius. Você não sente falta?

A pergunta dele me causa desconforto. Meus dedos coçam para tocá-lo.

— Claro que sinto. Mas isso não muda as coisas; o que acabou, acabou. Você sabe que existem coisas maiores que eu e não quero lutar contra elas.

— Porque é um covarde.

— Porque sou um covarde.

— E você ainda concorda! — Sirius soca a mesa com força e eu pulo de susto. — Você realmente gostava de mim, Remus? REALMENTE?

Me endireito na cadeira.

— Como você tem coragem de jogar essas coisas na minha cara? Você não tem noção?

— Eu quero uma resposta!

— E eu quero que você me deixe em paz! — Também soco a mesa; não estou pensando direito. Como Slughorn não interferiu ainda? — O que você quer de mim? Um pedido de desculpas? Uma retratação? O que você quer para me deixar em paz?

Ele sorri e sei, neste momento, que caí numa armadilha; como em nossas dezenas de discussões, ele me levou exatamente para onde queria que eu fosse, conduzindo-me suavemente através de meus eventuais descontroles para as perguntas que ele queria escutar. Estou exatamente onde ele queria que eu estivesse e saber que ele ainda tem todo esse poder sobre mim me irrita.

Sirius está sorrindo, mas, novamente, é um sorriso quase gélido. Não há amor nele. Só satisfação.

— Eu quero você.

 

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

 

— VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO! — grito e levanto minha cabeça. Pisco. Algo está diferente; as bordas estão mais nítidas, como as lentes de uns óculos limpas após de um longo período engorduradas. Ainda estou na sala de Slughorn, e Lily está me encarando preocupada, a varinha a um palmo do meu rosto. — Ah... O que aconteceu?

— Você estava alucinando, Remus — Slughorn me encara de forma neutra. — Tem dormido bem?

— Ah... — Pisco novamente, rápido, como se isso fosse me fazer ver a situação com mais clareza. — Não sei. Acho que não. Ah... Não sei. Eu estou bem.

— Não parece.

— Eu estou realmente bem.

Slughorn me encara; não parece convencido. Por um segundo, me torno consciente de todos os olhares em minha direção, a classe inteira assistindo a essa vergonha, mas prefiro não pensar nisso; me concentro no rosto gentil e preocupado de Lily. Ele é tudo o que ocupa minha visão.

— Vá para a enfermaria — ordena Slughorn, categórico. — E peça para a Madame Fitzreal dar a você uma Poção Mente-Limpa. Ou uma Lucidez Imediata, talvez. — Não me movo; não consigo. Estou calmo, meu corpo não tem peso. — Lily, leve Remus até a enfermaria. Ele não está nada bem.

— Vamos, Remus — me chama Lily, tocando meu braço com gentileza.

Procuro palavras para refutar, mas elas não vêm, então me deixo ser conduzido para fora da sala. A impressão que tenho é que perdi o foco; meus olhos vagam como se estivessem soltos e eu mal consigo ver para onde estou indo. Enfermaria. Poção.

— Eu sabia que você não estava legal, mas não achei que fosse chegar a esse ano. O que aconteceu, Remus?

— Nada.

Estamos caminhando pelo corredor do segundo andar. Rápido.

— Legal você não está.

— Nunca disse que estava.

— Então o que aconteceu?

— Nada.

Sirius está do outro lado do corredor. Sorrindo. Tenho ignorar, mas seus olhos estão me seguindo e eu consigo sentir; tremo. Lily não vê nossa companhia, pois está concentrada em me puxar pela mão até a enfermaria, mas eu sinto o olhar de meu ex-namorado como um peso de uma tonelada. Ele está me fazendo sentir mal. Quero sair daqui.

— Você realmente não vai me dizer?

Penso em falar sobre meu sonho — sobre os dois sonhos —, mas alguma coisa ainda me leva a guardar isso para mim; algum estranho sentimento de intimidade remanescente de meu namoro, talvez. Não sei. Sei que estou caminhando, sendo bruscamente conduzido, e consigo imaginar perfeitamente a satisfação de Sirius com a minha decisão.

Mesmo hoje, eu ainda o protejo.

Embora não saiba exatamente do quê — ou por quê.

_I cut you out entirely_

— Remus — chama Lily, de novo, com mais urgência dessa vez. — Chegamos.

Estamos na enfermaria e Madame Fitzreal me examina com olhos desconfiados enquanto me encaminho até uma das camas e nela me deito. Não tinha reparado no quanto estava me sentindo pesado; foi uma queda de energia muito súbita. Não entendo.

Escuto Lily explicar à Fitzreal a minha situação, mas não presto atenção; estou encarando o teto. As oscilações da luz são quase fascinantes para meus olhos bêbados; não sei porque gosto tanto delas, mas me mantenho encarando.

Estou esperando por alguma resposta.

— Como você pode esperar por alguma resposta se sequer consegue elaborar as perguntas, Remus? — zomba Sirius. Está do meu lado, consigo sentir. — Você é ridículo.

— Você não... — Me viro para responder, mas não há ninguém do meu lado; Madame Fitzreal vem em minha direção, Lily está mais ao fundo. Como Sirius consegue aparecer e sumir assim? — O que foi?

— A partir de agora, vigie seu sono. Quero uma média de oito horas mínimas por noite — ordena Fitzreal, seca. — E tome isso. — A poção é verde musgo, um tom desagradável para qualquer coisa ingerível, mas não estou numa situação onde posso escolher; de cenho franzido, viro o frasco em minha boca, amaldiçoando o gosto amargo. Por um segundo, sinto uma grande vertigem, a ponto de o mundo dançar em frente aos meus olhos, e então tudo se endireita. — Como se sente?

Alerta. Acordado. Nunca estive tão desperto.

— Bem.

— Isso é bom. Sem mais alucinações para você. Pode descansar até a euforia inicial passar e volte às suas atividades.

Sai andando. Lily logo corre para meu lado, tocando minha testa num ato que não entendo, e sorri para mim.

— Sem mais alucinações hein, seu zumbi? Acho melhor eu seguir o conselho dela e voltar a dormir oito horas por noite. Não quero desmaiar na aula de poções.

— Obrigado.

Ela parece constrangida por um momento, mas então ri alto. Lily tem a risada mais gostosa do mundo; mais gostosa até que a de Sirius.

Sirius.

Foi mesmo tudo coisa da minha cabeça?

— Ei, anime-se! É só dormir bem que passa, não é mesmo?

— Claro, Lily. Claro que sim.

 

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 

Ele está beijando a linha da minha clavícula, sorrindo por entre seus dentes caninos; sabe das reações que causa em mim. Sabe de minha sensibilidade em todo o meu corpo, de como toques suaves podem me fazer arrepiar.

Beijos em cima, beijos em baixo. Boca, lábios, orelha, pescoço, ombros, clavícula, peito. Estou sem ar. Gosto disso. O modo como ele me encara me faz sentir a pessoa mais sensual do mundo, mesmo que tudo que eu faça seja gemer e tocá-lo de maneira fugaz; não tenho concentração para mais do que isso. Não consigo. Seus lábios são macios.

Para baixo, para baixo. Barriga, umbigo, virilha.

— Porra, Remus. Você quer acabar comigo.

Não quero; mas não me importaria se o fizesse. Quero destrui-lo, quero que ele grite por mim; mas ao mesmo tempo, não quero me mover. Sinto as insinuações de sua língua, para baixo, para baixo, para cima, para baixo. Língua, lábios, mãos, todos trabalhando em um único objetivo.

Quero gritar.

— Pode fazer o barulho que quiser. Adoro te ouvir gemer.

Não grito; isso precisa ficar entre nós. Até esse momento, nunca tinha vivido algo tão íntimo quanto isso, quero guardar só para mim. Uma lembrança boa para guardar. A primeira de muitas.

Cima, baixo, cima; mais acima. Ápice. Perco o controle sobre mim por momento e sei que grito, mas realmente espero que ninguém ouça; a expressão de Sirius nesse momento é algo que quero guardar só para mim.

Seu sorriso largo, satisfeito, caçador em busca da presa.

— Você é meu.

Essas palavras...

Promessas ou ameaças?

 

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

 

Abro os olhos.

Sirius está me encarando na escuridão; sentado ao meu lado na cama, ele acaricia meus cabelos, algo que fez dezenas que vezes enquanto namorávamos.

Eu costumava adorar seu toque.

Esses arrepios...

Isso é um sonho, isso é um sonho, isso é um sonho...

Fecho os olhos novamente.

 

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

 

No chão, rolamos. Ele está me fazendo cócegas, estamos rindo. De novo e de novo, ele me provoca, seus dedos se insinuando pelas laterais de minha barriga.

— Para... Sirius... Para! — Rio alto, gargalho, me contorço, mas ele não para. — PARA, SIRIUS!

— Não, seu fraco! — As cócegas se intensificam. — Se você não aguenta, então problema é seu!

Tento rolar para longe dele. Estou sem ar.

— SIRIUS!

Começo a socar o ar, mas ele segura minhas mãos no meio do ato, as segura com força entre as suas e sorri para mim. É um sorriso tão feliz que Sirius praticamente reluz sob as luzes da sala; nunca o achei tão bonito.

— Parei — sussurra ele, aproximando o rosto do meu. — Parei.

Nos beijamos preguiçosamente, porque não há nenhum limite que nos faça ter pressa. Por um longo tempo, minutos ou horas, nossos toques não passam do contato de lábios, até que finalmente suas mãos voltam a se insinuar minha barriga acima.

Num toque de pluma, estou sem a minha blusa; ele também está sem a dele. Mãos descem e sobem. Está frio na sala em que estamos, mas isso se resolve com um toque de varinha; as mãos de Sirius subindo pela extensão de minhas pernas nuas conseguem ser mais quentes que o ambiente. Ele parece febril e isso o sensualiza.

O amo. Sei que essa é uma miséria de conclusão, mas é tudo o que eu tenho momento; certas coisas têm a capacidade de tirar nossos pensamentos do rumo e a dor que eu estou sentindo é uma delas.

Ao mesmo tempo, entretanto, concluo que o odeio, e, a cada estocada que Sirius dá em meu corpo, me torno mais indeciso entre os dois pólos. Ele está me machucando, eu estou deixando, é assim que as coisas correm; e mesmo quando, após um ou dois feitiços de procedência desconhecida, eu consigo aproveitar o prazer, ainda tenho a impressão de que jamais conseguirei me decidir entre as melhores e as piores coisas que sinto por ele.

Talvez o amor seja isso, não?

Nunca saberei.

Grito.

Estamos terminados.

 

_So if I run it's not enough_

 

— Você tem tido sonhos ruins ultimamente. — É a voz de James que me tira do limbo vicioso em que me enfiei. Semi-consciente, tento encontrar um modo de alcançá-lo, mas sinto meu corpo pesado; é como se eu tivesse acordado primeiro que meu corpo. — Volte para nós, você vai jogar esse dormitório no chão!

Mas como eu faria isso? Nem sequer estou me movendo! Tento verbalizar as palavras, mas minha garganta não se move; estou paralisado.

— REMUS!

Eu jamais admitiria isso se pudesse, mas é a voz de Sirius que faz meu corpo se mover; é um mero piscar de olhos, mas parece um grande avanço se comparado às minhas falhas tentativas anteriores. Quero alcançá-lo, pedir que ele me deixe em paz, mas não consigo; estou atento à sua voz, procurando por algo ao que me agarrar, mas ele está calado. Não há mais som. O que está acontecendo?

— REMUS, PARE COM ISSO! — Ele está sentado sobre meu corpo, sinto o contorno de suas pernas compridas nas laterais dos meus quadris e o reconheço, porque as toquei vezes o suficiente para decorá-las inteiras. Saia daqui, Sirius! Isso não tem nada a ver com você! Saia! — REMUS!

Ele me beija.

É ridículo, mas meu corpo, que antes me parecia algo completamente externo, de repente retorna a mim em todos os sentidos; nunca estive tão autoconsciente quanto estou nesse momento. Cada fibra de pele, cada centímetro de seus lábios, as pontas de seus cabelos roçando em minhas bochechas, tudo. Sou todo ele. E quero que ele vá embora.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Finalmente, meu tronco me obedece e eu me sento. O dormitório está completamente destruído, todas as camas feitas em pedaços, sendo a minha a única inteira; em volta dela há uma pequena plateia, meus colegas de dormitório me assistindo com seus olhos assustados, e, em cima de mim, há Sirius, recuando da varinha que eu — e acabo de perceber isso — estou apontando para seu rosto.

— Respire fundo, Remus — ele diz. — Respire.

Eu tento; eu juro que tento. Mas o ar está pesado, subitamente muito denso, e eu não consigo respirar de jeito nenhum. Estou sufocando, Sirius está me assistindo, todos estão me assistindo, eu destruí o dormitório, eu quase matei o cara que eu...

Não sei.

Encontro ar suficiente para me desvencilhar de Sirius, mas não consigo alcançar a porta.

 

_You're still in my head forever stuck_

 

Abro meus olhos e, ao mesmo tempo em que me bate o cansaço por estar fazendo isso de novo, o ato tem aquela inexperiência típica de uma primeira vez.

A luz me machuca, mas não é nada comparada ao batalhão de memórias que me assola de repente; um dormitório destruído, um beijo de Sirius, minha busca desenfreada por ar. O que aconteceu?

— Você teve uma espécie de reação alérgica tardia à poção que a Fitzreal te deu — explica a voz ao meu lado. É Lily. Sinto-me reconfortado. — A gente não sabia que isso podia acontecer, mas o Slughnorn falou que é bem comum.

— Ah... — Testo minha voz; está um pouco rouca, mas consigo lidar. — Como está o meu dormitório?

— Como assim?

— O meu dormitório, Lily.

— Sim, o que tem ele?

Estou perdido.

— O que... — Paro. Talvez... — Como eu vim parar aqui? Quais são os sintomas da alergia?

— O Sirius trouxe você. Disse que estava se contorcendo durante o sono e que, depois de uma certa altura, parou de respirar. — Ela escova uma mechinha de cabelo para fora da minha testa. — Ela causa problemas respiratórios, taquicardias e, segundo o Slughorn, alucinações médias ou realmente sérias.

— Então... O dormitório...

— O que tem ele, Remus?

— Está tudo bem com ele?

— Oras! — exclama ela, exasperada, e então ri. — Eu tomei café com todo mundo hoje. Eu saberia se o dormitório estivesse doente ou algo do tipo.

Pisco. De repente, tenho medo de que isso seja mais um sonho, um sonho dentro de um sonho, ou outra alucinação sem sentido; não consigo encontrar nada de concreto para me apoiar. Nada que eu tenha certeza de ser real, nenhum chão no qual pisar; estou caminhando sobre nuvens.

— Ah... Entendo. Perdi muitas matérias?

— Talvez um pouco — responde, hesitante. — Mas eu tenho guardado os exercícios e deveres para você.

— Muito gentil de sua parte.

— Eu sei. — Ela toca meu nariz de leve com o dedo indicador. — Tenho que voltar às aulas. Só vim te ver um pouquinho, mas te peguei acordando, então... Melhore, viu? Mais tarde venho ver você de novo.

Eu concordo com a cabeça, testando meu melhor sorriso — o que não é muito no momento — e ela se vai. O barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando ecoa sombriamente pelo território. O silêncio é sombrio e eu o detesto, porque ele me joga nas minhas divagações; e, independente das direções que tomam, o fim é sempre o mesmo.

Sirius.

— Você disse que não o amava mais, Remus — o silêncio parece dizer, acusatório. — Você jurou.

E eu jurei; mas era a única forma de fazê-lo ir embora. De ganhar alguma paz, talvez.

— E você conseguiu a sua paz?

A pergunta ecoa, mas não consigo pensar em uma resposta e, com isso, meus próprios pensamentos parecem me abandonar completamente. Estou só, muito só, e quando a sonolência começa a me bater, sinto uma pontada de desespero; não quero

dormir. Não posso dormir. Tenho medo dos meus sonhos, porque lá eu sou apenas um mero espectador dessas coisas que continuam acontecendo sem que eu tenha controle sobre elas. Não posso fechar os olhos, não vou fechar meus olhos.

 

_So you can do what you wanna do_

 

Não me rejubilo de meu sucesso; em uma piscada, estou só, e, na outra, Sirius está caminhando em minha direção. Não escutei a porta se abrir, mas, na minha luta em ficar acordado, isso não me surpreende; na verdade, faço esforço até mesmo para focar meu ex-namorado por entre minhas piscadas frenéticas.

Sem dormir, Remus. Sem dormir.

— Estive preocupado com você. Consegui um espacinho do meu horário para vir te ver escondido. Como está?

— Bem, acho.

— Você estava tendo alucinações sérias.

— Como assim? Eu fiz algo de muito sério?

— Fez? Acho que não. Mas estava gritando coisas, mandando alguém sair de cima de você, tentando levantar o corpo, tateando a mesinha de cama na procura da varinha... E depois parou de respirar. Assim. Do nada. Você foi ficando verde e inchado. Todo mundo já tava acordado a essa altura, por causa dos seus gritos, aí ficou decidido que ia correr com para cá.

— Eu não cheguei a machucar ninguém, né?

— Não. Só deu um susto em todo mundo.

— Ah... Então está bem. — Faço um esforço para me sentar e torço a cara quando Sirius me ajuda; o toque dele lança uma sensação gelada por meu corpo. Isso não é normal. Eu não costumava sentir medo dele. — Ok. Pode me largar.

Sirius bufa. Parece magoado, como um cachorro chutado para fora de casa; reconheço a expressão. Ele a usou muitas vezes para me convencer a fazer o que ele queria.

Não vou cair dessa vez.

— O que aconteceu, Remus? Você termina comigo e agora tem nojo de mim? Eu achei que não haveria mágoas entre a gente.

— Não há mágoas, mas também não quero intimidade. — Sinto tonturas e cogito a ideia de me deitar novamente, mas me forço a ficar sentado. Preciso encará-lo no mesmo nível. — Acabou, Sirius. Acabou. Eu já disse isso. Por que você simplesmente não aceita?

— Porque eu sei o que você realmente quer.

Rio, mas não vejo graça; estou em pânico. Esse não é o Sirius que eu conheci; eu sequer o reconheço.

— Você não pode ler minha mente.

— Mas posso ler o seu corpo.

_— Você não ouse..._

Ele também ri e, tal como eu, não parece ver graça nenhuma na situação. Na verdade, em seus olhos, eu vejo uma frieza quase desdenhosa.

— Eu jamais ousaria... Com você consciente, pelo menos, não.

Sirius está com a sua varinha em mãos e eu me contorço, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser gritar; e eu grito. Grito alto, muito alto, a ponto de minha voz ecoar por meus pensamentos vazios em todo o tempo em que fico inconsciente. Pare, pare, pare, pare, pare. Pare com isso. Em algum ponto de minha mente, há uma voz que sussurra que Sirius jamais desceria baixo a esse ponto, mas não consigo acreditar nela.

Não confio mais em meus próprios pensamentos.

 

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

 

— A única coisa que você sabe dar é trabalho? — Eu abro os olhos e dou de cara com a careta antipática de Fitzreal. Não é uma cena legal para se ver logo após acordar. — Nossa, menino. Abra a boca. É antialérgico. Isso. Agora você para de desmaiar toda hora. Você já se viu tendo uma alucinação?

Ela não deve estar falando sério.

— Ah...

— Isso. Não responda. Eu dei uma checada, sem mais alergias para você. Assim que você sentir que pode, levante-se e siga com a sua vida.

A gentileza de Fitzreal é reconfortante. Estou quase de bom humor quando ela sai para fazer suas outras tarefas. Minha cabeça está novamente clara e leve, mas não coloco muita fé nisso; não deu muito certo da primeira vez.

Não espero eu me sentir melhor; me levanto da cama tão logo ela fecha a porta e tropeço para fora. Foi só um dia ruim. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu preciso ficar bem; de alguma forma, sinto que a minha sanidade depende disso.

 

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 

— Estou feliz que você está bem, Remus — Lily sorri para mim quando entro na sala de aula. — Aquela coisa da alergia me deixou bem preocupada.

— Estou legal, Lily — respondo. Eu não estou legal. Eu não estou nada legal. — Feliz por estar de volta, também.

— Teve um bom sonho essa noite?

— Eu não tive nenhum sonho essa noite. — O pesadelo aconteceu na hora que eu acordei, mas ela não precisa saber. — Estou renovado.

— Ótimo.

Ela sorri de maneira brilhante para mim. Está feliz. Eu quero ficar feliz também, mas não consigo; a lua cheia está se aproximando, minha cabeça parece ter sido acertada por uma bigorna, estou acabado. Mas consigo prestar atenção o suficiente na aula para que Lily não note nada, e ela tagarela saudavelmente ao meu lado quando terminamos. Um horário a menos.

Corredores cheios, sala cheia, aula cheia; mal tenho tempo de pensar enquanto sofro com meus exercícios de defesa contra as artes das trevas. O professor caminha por entre as mesas, imponente, e eu quase me sinto como um aluno produtivo novamente.

Parto para o almoço e o efeito está sendo efetivamente duradouro; começo a me sentir desconfiado. Está tudo muito bom para ser verdade, a comida está muito gostosa, o dormitório está muito silencioso, eu tenho tempo livre pela tarde. Essas combinações da sorte nunca acontecem; sorte é um estado de espírito.

Entretanto, eu aproveito. Como duas vezes, aproveito o burburinho suave das conversas, me sento em minha cama à tarde para fazer meus deveres de casa. Estou calmo, a pena deslizando preguiçosamente para formar as linhas da minha redação. Estou sozinho. Isso é ótimo.

A porta se abre à certa altura e James, Sirius e Peter entram. Eles estão rindo entre eles, felizes, e todos menos Sirius lançam olhares de cumprimento em minha direção. Respondo com um gesto de cabeça. Pena desliza no papel. Desliza. Linha abaixo. O dormitório está silencioso novamente.

— Remus.

Olho para cima e sinto raiva do meu próprio pânico. Sirius se senta ao meu lado na cama e não diz nada, mas eu estou tão consciente de sua presença que é impossível não notá-la. Ela rarefaz o ar. De novo.

Ele toca meu braço, um toque de pluma, e sobe as pontas de seus dedos até o meu ombro; a tinta borra o pergaminho. Continua subindo e a enrosca nos meus cabelos da nuca, aproximando meu rosto do dele num beijo que eu não quero ceder; cerro meus lábios com força, esperando que ele vá embora, que desista.

— O que você ganha com isso, Remus? — Seu hálito é suave contra a pele de meu pescoço. — Mentindo para mim desse jeito?

— Como... — Estou gelado, parado, mal respiro, mas ainda não falo. — Assim?

— Você diz que terminou comigo porque seus pais descobriram e te obrigaram a isso. Mas como eles poderiam ter descoberto sendo que nem nossos amigos sabem? — Clavícula de novo. Me sinto num devaju sombrio. — Então eu comecei a pensar nos motivos que levariam você a me largar. Com quem você me traiu, Remus? A quem você ama mais do que a mim?

A mim mesmo, penso em responder. Mas não é essa a resposta que ele quer ouvir.

— A ninguém.

— Então por que não volta para mim?

— Sirius, esse não é você.

— Como assim? — Ele está subindo minha blusa, meu colo já está manchado com a tinta, estou tateando a cômoda desesperadamente à procura da minha varinha. De baixo, ele me encara diagonalmente e sorri. — Eu sempre fui assim, querido, só você não quis ver.

Não quero que ele me toque. É nojento, parece errado, porque não é Sirius; é alguma coisa. Alguém. Outro sonho. Meus dedos apertam a varinha com força e eu até os sinto tremer, mas não hesito.

—  _Expelliarmus!_

Sirius voa até bater na parede do dormitório e eu corro; sei que o estupor não vai durar muito tempo. Alcanço a porta, está trancada. Vou em direção à janela, Sirius está se rastejando no meio do caminho. O banheiro está aberto, mas ir para lá é pedir para me trancar.

— Alorromora!

A porta não se destranca. Não tenho para onde ir. O estupor terminou. Ele está se levantando e vem em minha direção. Corro para o banheiro.

No espelho, agora sem neblina nenhuma, Sirius me encara. E, em pânico, lido com o horror de dois Sirius ao mesmo tempo, um me encarando no espelho e outro do lado de fora da porta, e eu odeio espelhos, odeio isso tudo, quero ir embora.

—  _Sai daqui!_ — grito, mas o reflexo no espelho ri, e há um Sirius ao meu lado, um Sirius no lado de fora, um Sirius sentado na banheira e eles falam e falam, repetem vozes e acusações com suas vozes persuasivas. Saiam. Saiam! — Só me deixa em paz. Me deixa, me deixa, me deixa...

— Você sabe o que precisa fazer — repetem todos eles, em coro; de repente todas as vozes estão dentro da minha cabeça e eu não posso fugir delas. São parte de mim. — Você só precisa admitir.

Estou encolhido como uma bola, mãos nos ouvidos, e a opressão que ele exerce sobre mim de repente me deixa com muita raiva. Ele não tem esse direito! Quem ele pensa que é?

— CHEGA!

E chega.

 

_Don't tell no lies_

_you can't deny_

_The beast inside_

 

Estou caminhando, tropeçando, cambaleando, mas não paro. Consigo ver Sirius em todos os lugares, nos reflexos dos garfos da mesa do refeitório, na luz das velas, no contorno das nuvens no céu, nos ladrilhos. Em frente aos meus olhos, ao meu lado, em meus pensamentos. Em tudo.

_— Você não consegue fugir, Remus._

_— Remus, Remus, para onde você pensa que está indo?_

_— Pare de correr, você sabe o que precisa fazer._

_— Porque não admite logo?_

_— Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus..._

_— Pare de mentir para si mesmo, Remus._

_— Você não pode negar o que você quer._

_— Você não pode negar aquilo que você é._

As vozes me enlouquecem, bombardeando-me todas ao mesmo tempo, e sinto minha cabeça girar. Nem sequer sei para onde estou indo, mas estou indo, porque acabou, chega, não posso mais.

E, no meio do corredor, dou de cara com Sirius. Ele está com James e Peter, tal como estava mais cedo, quando invadiu meu quarto e acabou com meu sossego, e parece assustado com a minha aparência.

Espero que ele diga algo, como todos os outros, mas estamos parados; a impressão que tenho é a de que o próprio mundo parou.

E assim, as vozes ainda se repetindo enquanto ele me encara como um idiota, faço a única coisa que tenho vontade: bato nele. Não meço meus socos nem me preocupo em parecer são; apenas acerto onde consigo enxergar e minhas mãos doem, e ele nada faz, mas então James e Peter estão gritando, e eu quero eles calem a boca, porque ninguém cala a boca, ninguém me deixa fazer o que eu quero.

— Remus, o que está acontecendo com você?

— SIMPLESMENTE ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! — berro e nem sequer reconheço minha própria voz. — CALEM A BOCA!

Eles não me soltam e meu corpo amolece aos poucos. Não sou um lutador; sou um diplomata. Quando percebem que não estou mais me debatendo, ambos soltam meus braços, e eu caio de joelhos no chão, novamente tapando meus ouvidos.

E as vozes não param.

—  _Só admita, Remus. Só admita._

—  _Você não quer que isso pare?_

—  _Você disse que chegava, vai desistir agora?_

— Eu acho que ele não está bem, Padfoot.

— Está na cara que ele não está bem. Me pergunto porquê.

—  _Você sabe, Remus, você sempre soube._

—  _As mentiras que você contou..._

Mas eu não contei mentiras. Eu já sofro o suficiente por saber que sou um lobisomem e que jamais poderei realizar todos os meus sonhos por causa disso — não preciso do impedimento extra de ser gay para me colocar ainda mais na lama. E isso é egoísta, nunca neguei, mas achei o egoísmo valeria a pena, tanto para mim quanto para Sirius; meus pais já descobriram e fizeram apenas ameaças, mas se os Black descobrissem, intimidações seriam o último item da lista.

Eu quero apenas que ele fique bem.

Longe de mim.

—  _Mentiras, Remus, mentiras...._

— O que vamos fazer com ele? Estou preocupado. Esses últimos dias ele estava claramente meio avoado, mas isso já é demais. Não é efeito de alergia, é outra coisa.

— Avise a Lily de que ele passou mal de novo, Prongs. Eu vou levar ele pro dormitório.

— Ele  _bateu_ em você.

—  _Remus..._

— Sim. — Os braços de Sirius me levantam do chão com relativa facilidade e eu o soco no braço. Escuto um gemido abafado. — Ele  _está_ me batendo. Vai avisar a Lily, Prongs. E você, Wormtail, avisa meus professores que eu tô ajudando um  _amigo._

Soco ele novamente, mas Sirius não vacila; estamos caminhando, ele me segurando forte nos braços, e, de alguma forma, eu sei que isso é real. Talvez porque todas as vozes se calaram de repente e porque eu consigo enxergar com relativa clareza tudo em volta, ou se porque ele não diz nada, nem sequer olha para mim — apenas vai em frente, caminhando —, não posso dizer; mas reconheço tudo. Já decorei esse corpo com a palma das mãos.

Escuto a porta do dormitório se abrindo e se fechando e então estou deitado numa cama. Sirius está sentado do meu lado, acariciando minha cabeça suavemente, e nenhum dos dois fala nada. Não sei o que dizer. Não há o que ser dito, há?

Fecho os olhos.

— Remus, eu vou buscar um copo de água para você. — Ele se levanta e eu rio por dentro; se tivesse se esforçado nas aulas de conjuração igual eu disse a ele para fazer, provavelmente buscaria esse copo de água com um toque de varinha. — Fique calmo.

Eu até tento; mas no momento em que a porta se fecha e eu estou novamente sozinho, as vozes voltam, mais altas que antes e mais incisivas também. Como quem passa uma mensagem.

_— Remus, você sempre foi o mais inteligente._

_— Remus, você já deveria ter adivinhado._

_— Não minta, Remus, é isso que você quer._

Não sei mais o que quero; mas as vozes cadenciadas têm algo que me faz acreditar nelas. Uma certeza, talvez. Não é questão de eu saber ou não aquilo que eu quero; é questão de eu não ter mais opção, de saber que só há um caminho e segui-lo até o fim.

Tudo o que eu queria era escapar ileso; não ter que escolher entre a pressão de meus pais e o que sinto por Sirius. Mas...

— Sua água — diz Sirius, abrindo a porta com a taça na mão. Minha boca está seca e o gosto é meio adocicado, mas acalma minha garganta e meus pensamentos. — Como está se sentindo?

— Bem.

— Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

— Não.

Silêncio.

— Você sabe que eu sinto muito a sua falta, não sabe?

Eu sei.

Levanto meus olhos, encaro-o com determinação e faço uma coisa que nunca fiz antes: tomo a iniciativa. Me inclino até ele e o beijo, um toque de lábios, e ele me encara com um choque jubiloso antes de me beijar de volta, tão calmo que chego a sentir sono; mas suas mãos deslizando por meus ombros me deixam bem acordado.

E então nos beijamos mais rápido, mais afoitamente, e estamos sem roupas. É tudo muito rápido, mal consigo acompanhar; em um segundo ele está me beijando na boca e, no outro, está me chupando com algo que pode ser definido quase como descuido. Sirius está desesperado; eu estou quase externo. Isso podia não estar acontecendo comigo.

Mas está.

— Está tudo bem, Remus?

Ele está me encarando diagonalmente de novo. Quase me sinto sensual. Está tudo bem. Está tudo ótimo.

— Claro.

Ele me causa dor novamente e, como em tantas outras vezes, estou deixando. Estou gemendo junto com ele, rapidamente, sentindo aquele prazer esquisito que sempre me motivava a repetir a dose de novo e de novo. Ele sempre parece muito maior do que eu, algo que não posso suportar, e quando o liberto, é sempre um alívio. Estou caído sobre Sirius, suado e de corpo satisfeito, mas não me sinto bem.

Ele me abraça. Estou chorando e sei que não é de felicidade, mas Sirius não vê; ele nunca vê. Ao invés disso, me abraça com força e enterra seu nariz em meu pescoço.

— Você demorou muito para voltar, Remus.

— É.

— Mas está de volta.

— Estou.

— Você sentiu minha falta?

— Claro que senti.

Ele suspira feliz e eu não me dou chance de me sentir culpado pelas mentiras que estou contando.

As vozes foram embora.

É isso o que importa.


End file.
